El Kenzo del destíno
by Lily Boom
Summary: Después de detener la resurrección de Gumanyao, Sanzo y su grupo son llamados de nuevo. Esta vez la amenaza es diferente y tendrán que contar para ello con un nuevo componente en el grupo.El misterioso Kenzo. Cuatro hombres, una mujer... ¿qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1

Lo siento, creo que la mayoría de fanfics que incluyen a una chica nueva comienzan así, pero… es la forma más fácil de incluir personajes nuevos. Je je.

**CAPÍTULO 1: LA PELIROJA DEL CAMINO**

Era ya más de mediodía y el grupo de Sanzo iba en Jeep. Tras haber encontrado de nuevo a Sanzo con su "macota/hijo postizo" Goku, Hakkai y Gojyo habían sonreído. Todo sería como en los viejos tiempos, aventuras, peleas y mucha diversión mientras viajaban a detener un nuevo mal.

"Ya quisierais." Sanzo dijo ya en el jeep. "Nos mandan a buscar una reliquia."

"¡¿Que?!" Gojyo dijo sorprendido. "¡¿Y para eso me hacen dejar todo?!"

"Vamos, vamos." Hakkai dijo sonriente como siempre. "Ahora mismo te dedicabas a jugar a las cartas, beber, apostar y ligar con chicas bonitas."

"Ah… mi vida…" Gojyo dijo con tono soñador. "Las chicas bonitas son un regalo divino."

"A propósito." Dijo Goku desde el asiento de atrás. "¿Sabéis alguno quién es ese tal Kenzo?"

"¿Kenzo?" preguntó Gojyo. "No, no me suena. Bah, ya será otro estúpido monje."

"He oído algo sobre un Kenzo." Hakkai dijo poniéndose serio de pronto. "Un temible monje, en efecto. He oído que caza youkais sin piedad. Los mataba en la época que intentábamos evitar la resurrección de Gumanyao. Sobre las técnicas no se sabe mucho, solo que una vez fija el objetivo este no está seguro en ningún lugar. Elimina al objetivo, chas. En un momento está vivo y al siguiente en el suelo, muerto y remuerto."

"Uggg…" Gojyo dijo frotándose el cuello. "No me gustaría que nos encontrase."

"He oído que poseía uno de los Sutras sagrados." Sanzo dijo. "Pero el antecesor de su antecesor lo perdió. De cualquier modo, los Tres Budas nos han ordenado unirnos en el camino. Aunque sinceramente, espero no encontrarle."

"¿Y el aspecto?" Gojyo preguntó. "Porque cómo vamos a reconocerle si no."

"Ni idea." Sanzo dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo.

El olor agrio del tabaco que Sanzo solía fumar comenzó a elevarse en el aire, como si de un ruego silencioso se tratase.

Sin embargo, cuando ya Goku y Gojyo comenzaban a amodorrarse tras la centésima pelea en el coche…

"¡Cuidado!" Sanzo le dijo a Hakkai.

El coche frenó derrapando en la carretera polvorienta y arenosa que cruzaba un bosquecillo, haciendo que los dos dormidos se despertasen al verse empujados por la inercia hacia los asientos delanteros.

Al frenar, el polvo de la carretera se había levantado formando una polvareda. Según se fue aclarando, pudieron ver qué había hecho pararse al coche.

En medio de la carretera había una figura humana tirada, bocabajo como si hubiera llegado allí arrastrándose.

"¡Una persona!" gritó Goku.

Sin embargo fue Hakkai el primero en llegar hasta la figura. Esta estaba tan quieta que parecía un cadáver más que una persona.

"Sigue viva." Dijo Hakkai suavemente.

"Hay que llevarla a algún pueblo cercano." Dijo Gojyo acercándose.

De debajo del cuerpo salía un charco de sangre, que coincidía con un rastro de sangre en el camino de un lateral allí.

"No, ni en broma subimos a un extraño al coche." Dijo Sanzo. "Dejadlo ahí y veámonos."

"Sanzo…" Hakkai dijo. "Es otro Sanzo…"

"No podemos dejarle aquí." Dijo Goku. "Quién quiera le hiciese eso podría volver a rematar a este pobre hombre."

"Goku…" Hakkai dijo. "Es…"

"¡Una mujer!" Gojyo dijo sorprendido cuando Hakkai al levantarla para cargarla en el coche había dejado deslizarse la capucha de su túnica hasta revelar una larga melena de un rojo brillante que, si la chica estuviese de pie, le llegaría hasta más abajo del trasero.

"Razón de más para dejarla atrás." Dijo Sanzo. "Ahora… montad todos y continuemos."

"No voy a dejar atrás a una chica, y menos aún si está herida." Dijo Gojyo cargándola él en sus brazos.

"No podemos dejarla." Dijo Goku.

"Al menos llevémosla con nosotros hasta el pueblo más cercano." Dijo Hakkai.

Sanzo pareció pensarlo un poco mientras Gojyo la hacía botar para cogerla mejor.

"Vale." Dijo al final cediendo. "La llevaremos hasta el próximo pueblo, pero ahí la dejamos en casa del médico y que se las agencie solita para seguir adelante."

"En el fondo no eres tan inhumano, ¿sabes Sanzo?" Gojyo dijo poniendo a la chica en el asiento trasero con Goku y él.

"Si sigues con eso te mato." Dijo Sanzo apuntándole con su pistola sagrada.

"Goku, Gojyo." Les dijo Hakkai. "Id limpiándole un poco las heridas, ¿queréis?"

"Yo me ocupo." Dijo Gojyo poniendo cara de salido.

"Más quisieras." Dijo Goku. "Ya la limpio yo, no me fío de ti."

En el mismo momento que Goku le puso un trapo en la cara para limpiarle la sangre que le salía de una herida un poco fea en la frente la mano de la chica se cerró en torno a su muñeca atrapándosela.

"¡Ahhh!" gritó Goku intentando soltarse. "¡Me ha cogido, me ha cogido!"

"Tranquilo, será un reflejo." Dijo Hakkai. "Y falta menos de diez minutos para llegar a un pueblo."

"Es curioso." Dijo Gojyo intentando limpiar un poco de sangre en su cuello y escote con otro trozo de tela. "No parece consciente siquie..."

De pronto, una daga sujeta por la otra mano se apoyó contra su cuello sorprendiéndolo. Sus ojos estaban ahora un poco abiertos en poco más que rendijas, pero sostenía el arma con firmeza.

"¿Quién… es… sois?" preguntó muy suavemente y entrecortadamente.

"Amigos." Dijo Hakkai que había parado el coche al ver la última reacción. "Estás herida y te intentamos ayudar."

"Sanzo, dile algo." Pidió Goku.

"San… zo…" la chica dijo en el mismo tono.

Entonces bajo el arma y soltó la muñeca de Goku, su cara pareció relajarse un poco. De pronto, se tocó en la herida más grande. Era una profunda en un costado, talvez incluso le hubiese perforado algún órgano.

"¡Hakkai!" gritó de pronto Gojyo. "¡Jo! ¡Acelera que esta se nos va!"

"Tiene una herida muy fea en un costado." Dijo Goku preocupado y casi asustado.

Entonces ella volvió a abrir los ojos levemente y miró a los que le rodeaban. De pronto hizo una mueca de profundo dolor mientras se tocaba la herida del costado que no paraba de sangrar.

Gojyo entonces cometió el tremendo error de inclinarse sobre ella y entonces ella lo agarró del cuello y le besó profundamente.

Poco a poco la herida fue desapareciendo hasta quedar convertida en poco más que un arañazo leve. Entonces paró y le soltó volviendo a caer en el asiento como dormida.

Gojyo se sintió de pronto tremendamente débil e incluso un poco mareado, pero solo le duró unos segundos.

"¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?" preguntó Goku sorprendido.

"Ni idea." Hakkai dijo. "Pero no era normal, desde luego."

La chica permaneció dormida hasta que llegaron al pueblo, entonces la bajaron en brazos aún desmayada y la subieron a una de las dos habitaciones que iban a ocupar.

"Hoy uno de nosotros tendrá que dormir en el suelo, jeje." Dijo Hakkai frotándose la parte trasera de la nuca.

"¡Me pido cama!" gritó Goku.

"De eso nada, monicaco." Dijo Gojyo. "Las camas para los mayores."

"¿Lo echamos a suertes?" preguntó Hakkai dijo sonriendo.

"Vale, a la mayor de una sola carta." Dijo Gojyo.

"Bah, como siempre." Dijo Sanzo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: UNA NUEVA COMPAÑERA**

Esa misma noche, la distribución de camas y habitaciones fue la siguiente: Sanzo y Gojyo en una habitación, y el resto en la otra. Fue a Goku a quien le tocó dormir en el suelo. Sin embargo, al final Gojyo fue el que le cambió el puesto para poder dormir en el mismo lugar que la misteriosa dama.

Sobra decir, que a ella la metieron sin siquiera cambiar en la cama y Hakkai le echó un vistazo médico. Mientras estaba mirando con curiosidad cómo del "agujero" en su costado que tanto había asustado a Gojyo y Goku solo quedaba un ligero arañazo y un "piquecito" casi como si se hubiese clavado una esquina de algo, ella despertó de nuevo. Lo primero que hizo fue, en un rápido reflejo sujetarle la mano, y luego cuando vio que era Hakkai quien estaba al lado, se relajó un poco.

"Lo siento." Dijo. "Como no hay médico por aquí pensé en echarte yo mismo un vistazo. Soy el médico de nuestro grupo." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Pero supongo que no debería haberlo hecho sin permiso. Lo siento."

"Duele." Dijo suavemente y sujetándose el brazo izquierdo que tenía vendado y empapado de sangre donde habían cortado un poco la venda. Al parecer esa venda no era de ese día.

"Tranquila." Dijo Hakkai suavemente. "Oye, ¿puedo preguntar algo? ¿Por qué tienes el torso vendado? ¿Tienes heridas ahí?"

"Es más seguro que un Kenzo viaje pareciendo un hombre." Contestó lenta pero claramente. "Claro que ningún hombre que haya intentado hacerme daño ha podido cortarlo."

"¿Y eso?" preguntaron del otro lado de la cortina que habían puesto para curarla sin que le viesen nada comprometedor.

"Gojyo, ¿quienes estáis ahí?" preguntó Hakkai.

"Todos." Contestó Sanzo.

"Chica, ¿qué tal te encuentras?" Goku preguntó.

"Bien." Contestó tranquila. "Gracias por recogerme. Estaba buscando a alguien y me sorprendió un maldito youkai."

"¿Por qué dices que ningún hombre que haya intentando hacerte daño ha podido contarlo?" preguntó Gojyo entonces.

"Si es youkai acaba muerto." Contestó la chica suavemente. "Si es un hombre… depende del crimen, generalmente pierden algo y acaban un poco mal. Además, no pueden decir nada porque les corto la lengua."

Eso hizo enmudecer a los de fuera. Incluso Hakkai se calló un poco.

"¿Por qué a youkais los matas y a humanos no?" preguntó Goku entonces.

"Los youkais son seres despreciables." Dijo ella mientras Hakkai acababa de revendarle la mano poniéndole vendas nuevas. "Mataron a mi 'Padre' y solo saben hacer daño. Les encanta matar y causar daño y destrucción allí por donde pasan."

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada. En tanto, Hakkai descorrió las cortinas mientras la chica se quedaba sentada en la cama.

Fuera estaban jugando a las cartas y fumando. No parecían peligrosos, simples caminantes. Salvo por uno que vestía de Sanzo.

"Perdona, rubio." La chica dijo entonces. "¿Eres un Sanzo?"

"Al contrario que tú, yo no he robado la ropa a nadie." Contestó tomando una calada del cigarrillo que tenía en sus labios mientras echaba unas cartas sobre la mesa.

"Yo tampoco soy un ladrón." Dijo la chica entonces. "Esta es mi ropa oficial."

Eso hizo mirarla a los chicos. Ella era una mujer, bonita, por cierto; las mujeres no podían llegar al rango de Sanzo, ni siquiera podían ser monjes.

"¿Tanto os sorprende?" preguntó la chica sonriendo. "Me he criado como un chico hasta que fue evidente que no lo era. La última voluntad de mi maestro fue que yo fuese su sucesor."

De pronto Sanzo dejó las cartas sobre la mesa y se levantó.

"Me voy a la cama." Sentenció.

Entonces se fue del cuarto. El resto se quedó. Hakkai se metió en su cama tras ponerse una ropa de dormir mientras la chica miraba a la pared.

Gojyo y Goku estaban aún jugando a las cartas.

"Jooo…" se quejó Goku. "¡Tengo hambre!"

"Pues te aguantas, mono glotón." Dijo Gojyo riñéndole.

"¡Pero que si tengo hambre no puedo dormir!" se volvió a quejar.

"Goku, no tenemos comida." Le contestó Hakkai. "Tendrás que aguantar hasta mañana por la mañana, hasta el desayuno."

La chica entonces pareció pensar un poco. Suspiró y abrió los ojos.

"Goku, ¿no?" preguntó. "Creo que aún me queda un poco de comida en mi bolsa. Cómetela si quieres. Espero que no te importe que sea solo vegetal. La carne seca ya me la comí hace unos días cuando… bueno, tuve un pequeño percance y necesité proteínas."

"¡Comida!" dijo Goku al cabo de dos segundos encontrando el bollo relleno en la bolsa de viaje de la chica.

"Perdone, señorita Kenzo." Dijo Hakkai entonces. "¿Podría decirnos cómo pudo moverse tanta distancia con unas heridas que sangraban tanto y de las que ahora no quedan rastro?"

"No lo se." Contestó ella. "Supervivencia supongo. Soy una superviviente nata." Dijo sonriendo por primera vez en todo el rato. "Por cierto, no me tratéis de usted. Me parece que soy alguien superior o más mayor."

"¿Y entonces cómo te llamamos?" dijo Goku parando de comer un momento.

"Pelirroja no creo." Dijo Gojyo sentándose a su lado. "Aunque esta muy…"

De nuevo, Gojyo tenía una daga contra el cuello. De dónde había salido era un misterio.

"Manitas fuera, ¿ok?" dijo la chica para apartar la daga.

"Deberías saber Gojyo que el tigre es capaz de pelear con fiereza hasta minutos después de la muerte." Dijo Hakkai bromeando.

"Buenos reflejos." Dijo Gojyo apartando las manos.

"Gracias." Dijo la chica. "Ah, si. Lo siento, dónde he dejado mis modales… Me llamo Isabelle Kenzo. Pero supongo que podéis llamarme Isa. Es como mis pocos amigos me llaman es más fácil que pronunciar el nombre entero."

"Encantado Isa, mi nombre es Hakkai. El pelirrojo es Gojyo y el más joven es Goku." Explicó Hakkai.

"Y el Sanzo es Gomyo Sanzo, ¿no?" Isa dijo entonces.

"No." Dijo Goku sorprendido. "Él es Genio Sanzo. Gomyo Sanzo era su maestro."

"¿Cómo es que le conoces?" preguntó Hakkai.

"Si, cómo es que ese memo tiene el gusto de conocer a una belleza como tú y yo no." Gojyo dijo.

"No nos conocemos." Dijo Isa. "Pero… su maestro y mi padre eran compañeros."

"Creía que los monjes no podían tener descendencia." Dijo Hakkai.

"Él… no era mi padre." Confesó Isa. "En realidad no sé quiénes son mis padres. El señor Sanzo me recogió en un bosque. Me ha contado que yo estaba envuelta en una tela, mojada y medio muerta de hambre. Lloraba tanto que le atraje hasta mí y como no había nadie cerca me recogió y me llevó a su templo."

"Me suena esa historia." Confesó Gojyo. "¡Oye mono! ¡Lárgate a tu cama!"

"¿Por qué le tratas como si fuese vuestra mascota?" preguntó ella.

"Es un mono." Dijo Gojyo entonces. "Y **es** nuestra mascota. Peor que un niño pequeño."

De hecho, él era a veces peor que Goku, pero eso era algo que nunca decía a las chicas. De hecho, aquella era una de las más bonitas que había visto. Lastima que fuese tan arisca y veloz. No le permitiría ponerle un dedo encima, aunque fuese para una leve caricia o quitarle una mancha. Pero… no podía impedirle mirarla ¿no?

Al final, ella se levantó de la cama y se fue a dormir con Sanzo mientras que metía a Goku en su cama.

En el fondo, supongo que tampoco estaría en peligro pasando la noche con un monje borde y dormido, si él se le acercaba ella era capaz de cortarle el cuello sin ningún miramiento, y si ella hacía algo raro corría el riesgo de que él la disparase. Tal para cual. De hecho, sus pasados eran en parte parecidos. Ambos desconocían quienes eran sus padres porque ambos habían sido recogidos por un Sanzo cada uno. Criados entre monjes y ambos, al parecer, despreciados. Ambos hechos Sanzo- Kenzo por una última voluntad y ambos fugados de sus respectivos templos. Igual resultaba que al final Kenzo no era una mujer sino un antiguo chico andrógino que se había operado…

¡Ni de broma! ¡Esa delantera no podía ser falsa! ¡No! Por muchas maneras que apuntase de hombre ella era una auténtica mujer, rara, sí, pero mujer. Y como mujer preciosa que era, Gojyo la acabaría atrapando en sus redes.

"Ni se te ocurra." Le dijo Hakkai cuando se levantó con la intención de ir a verla dormir y talvez colarse entre sus sábanas. "Acabarás muerto. Además, está herida así que ni se te ocurra molestarla."

"Solo iba al baño." Contestó.

"Vale, pero nada de molestar, ¿ok?" Hakkai dijo.

En efecto, Gojyo fue al servicio y cuando pasó por la habitación de los dos monjes sintió una tremenda tentación de echar un vistazo para, al menos, ver cómo dormía.

Pero algo más llamó su atención.

Una chica bonita se le acercaba, sonreía y parecía del local.

"Buenas noches." Dijo sonriendo. "¿Usted tampoco puede dormir?"

"Solo había salido un momento." Contestó Gojyo. "Pero creo que no me importa esperar un poco más."

"Ya… mi cama estaba helada." Dijo la chica mirando al suelo y sonriendo.

La chica era preciosa, todo hay que decirlo, y parecía ser de las que les encantaban los pelirrojos naturales. Comprobar si el color rojo de su pelo era natural o no por una chica, le había ocasionado a Gojyo muchas buenas noches. Esa parecía una más.

Estaban a punto de empezar la auténtica diversión cuando notó algo más. La chica, además de ser bonita era especial, tenía unas uñas un tanto largas para ser una damisela y sus dientes no se quedaban atrás.

"No me molan para nada las chicas que van de buenas y no se cortan las uñitas un poco." Dijo de pronto cuando ella le preguntó por qué había parado.

Con un solo movimiento puso a la chica debajo y mientras la besaba, con una mano le sujetaba las manos y con la otra le dio un golpe fortísimo en la tripa dejándola sin conocimiento.

En la habitación de Goku y Hakkai las cosas no iban mejor. Hakkai había derribado a otra chica con movimientos corteses de pelea y Goku estaba abrazado en sus sueños a su atacante a la que había dejado fuera de combate mientras dormía.

En la de los dos monjes, Sanzo estaba en apuros. Su oponente, al contrario de los del resto, no era una mujer youkai sino una imagen de la chica Kenzo. Era sorprendente porque la chica que ellos habían encontrado estaba tumbada en la cama de al lado, intentando deshacerse de las ataduras que su copia le había puesto.

"No pareces muy fuerte." Dijo Sanzo.

"Tú tampoco." Admitió la chica. "Pero no te confundas conmigo, las apariencias engañan."

De pronto comenzó a pelear contra Sanzo, y, aunque él no peleaba mal del todo, ella pronto le sacó cierta ventaja.

En cuanto él intentó sacar su arma, ella la alejó de una patada.

"Sin tu pistola no eres nadie." Dijo irónicamente apuntándole con su pistola.

Entonces llegaron los otros.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó Gojyo al ver a la Isabelle diabólica vistiendo ropas de guerrero y a la otra atada en la cama.

"¿La madre que la...?" dijo Goku al ver que estaban dando una paliza a Sanzo. "¡Ven aquí mala copia! ¡Te voy a dar una paliza que no vas a olvidar fácilmente!"

"¡Goku, cuida...!" Hakkai dijo, pero ya era tarde.

Con una sola patada alta, Goku salió volando contra la pared para resbalar hasta el suelo.

"Si piensas que vas a ganarme con un golpecito así estás muy confundida." Dijo levantándose.

Entonces se le unieron el resto. Pelearon con valor, pero, increíblemente, esa youkai les estaba dando una paliza de campeonato.

Los chicos salían volando contra las paredes o caían al suelo constantemente. Entonces fue cuando, al desviar la hoja del bastón de Gojyo, esta cortó las ligaduras de la Kenzo herida un poco.

La batalla continuó, pero de pronto, la Kenzo falsa comenzó a brillar.

"No sois oponentes para mí." Dijo lista para rematarlos.

"Ni tú tampoco para mí." Dijo la auténtica Kenzo clavando sus dagas en la espalda de la falsa.

Entonces la falsa se giró para clavar sus uñas en el brazo de la auténtica pero esta le clavó una espada corta atravesándole el costado de lado a lado a la vez que ella le hundía las uñas en la carne del hombro al brazo.

Con un rugido de dolor, la falsa trastabilló y se cayó al suelo mientras la auténtica se agarraba el lugar donde le habían clavado las uñas. La del suelo comenzó a agitarse como si tuviese epilepsia. Y poco a poco fue volviéndose de barro hasta que se quedó petrificada y se descompuso en polvo.

"Una esfinge de arcilla." Dijo ella escuetamente mientras recuperaba sus dagas de entre el polvo y las limpiaba. "No es la primera que destruyo."

"¿Qué has dicho que era?" preguntó Gojyo.

"Una esfinge de arcilla." Contestó Isa guardando sus dagas de nuevo. "Hay un clan de youkais que se dedican a enviar este tipo de cosas a pelear por ellos. En realidad las figuras suelen ser enemigos duros de pelar porque son copias exactas de la persona original, su apariencia, sus poderes... todo. Pero al parecer esta no estaba muy conseguida..." dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor al levantar la mano de las heridas para verlas.

Los chicos estaban ahora un poco heridos; el enemigo, copia o no era fuerte. Se había enfrentado a ellos y les había ganado limpiamente.

"Voy a necesitar medicina..." murmuró ella sentándose en su cama y cogiendo su bolsa.

"¿Por qué era una copia mala?" preguntó Goku.

"La he vencido incluso estando en minoría de oportunidades debido a ciertas heridas." Dijo ella cogiendo una bolsa y sacando recipientes etiquetados a mano para mirarlos uno a uno cogiendo algunos y dejando otros. "Goku, anda, ven aquí." Le dijo cogiendo un bote y mirándole tras haberse vendado ella el brazo como pudo con un trapo. "Vamos a ponerte un par de tiritas y pomada."

"¿Y al resto?" preguntó Gojyo entonces. "Yo también quiero..."

"Ya eres mayorcito para darte tú mismo la pomada." Dijo pasándole un bote. "Siéntate por aquí y la pasas cuando te la pidamos, ¿vale?"

Con cuidado y mucha ternura comenzó a limpiar las heridas que tenía ahora Goku mientras Hakkai se encargaba de Sanzo.

La verdad es que Gojyo estaba empezando a sentir cierta envidia de Goku. A él le estaba curando una chica bonita con mucho cuidado, mientras que él se tenía que poner la pomada él solo. Cuando Goku ya estaba cubierto de vendas y tiritas, se levantó contento y se puso a brincar por la habitación. La chica entonces sonrió.

"Anda, ven que te ayudo un poco." Le dijo entonces a Gojyo.

"¡Sí!" dijo feliz. "¿Al final te has rendido?"

"Al final me has dado un poco de pena, sí." Contestó ella sonriendo mientras con mucho cuidado le limpiaba las heridas y comenzaba a ponerle bálsamos en ellas para luego ponerles parches. "No habéis luchado mal."

"Nos han dado una paliza." Dijo Sanzo gruñendo. "La próxima vez no traigas a tus amiguitos cerca de nosotros."

Entonces se fue de la habitación. Seguramente se fuese a la otra para intentar dormir un poco más. Goku se quedó y al final, Isa acabó de curar a Gojyo.

"Bueno, ya está." Dijo sonriendo. "Hakkai, ¿te echo una mano?"

"No creo que sea necesario, je je je." Dijo sonriendo.

"A no ser que sepas curarte las cosas de la espalda creo que sí que necesitas un poco de ayuda." Dijo ella rápidamente mientras señalaba a la espalda donde comenzaba a formarse una mancha de líquido indefinido.

Finalmente, Hakkai se dejó curar por la chica mientras que Goku y Gojyo se iban a dormir. Ella le hizo tumbarse en la cama para poder tratarle las heridas y cortes de le espalda.

"¿Tan mala copia era?" preguntó Hakkai.

"Un poco mala, sí." Dijo ella tranquila mientras le echaba lo que parecía barro naranja en la espalda. "No era más que una imitación de mí hace tiempo."

"Pues... peleaba bien." Dijo Hakkai parando al sentir el escozor de la medicina.

"Tonterías, si no hubiese estado herida y hubiese podido soltarme, la copia de las narices no hubiese durado ni un minuto."

"Estas exagerando, ¿no?" dijo Hakkai. "Esa chica era muy fuerte y ágil. Me sorprende que nos haya hecho esto a nosotros y a ti solo unos agujeros en el hombro."

"Creo que en condiciones normales vosotros no tendríais ni una posibilidad contra mí." Dijo poniéndole un parche grande en la espalda.

Eso pareció sorprender a Hakkai. Pero sonrió.

"¿Sabes qué?" dijo sonriendo. "No creo que seas tan mala persona."

"Eso lo dices porque nos conocemos de toda la vida, ¿no?" preguntó ella tranquila bromeando.

"No." Respondió Hakkai. "Lo digo porque sé lo que veo. Y una persona que cura con tanta ternura no puede ser tan mala. Apuesto a que tienes un montón de ases guardados en la manga."

"También soy buena cocinera." Dijo ella sonriendo y acabando. "Cocino, peleo… sobrevivo... y creo que por ahora no he sido vencida nunca por un humano en una pelea. Y ahora... ¡a dormir!"

"Buenas noches." Dijo Hakkai sonriendo mientras apagaba la luz.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: NOCHE DE CABAÑAS Y NIDOS.**

Al día siguiente, el grupo volvió a comenzar el camino de nuevo. Esta vez iban los chicos en el coche y la dama montaba un caballo que le habían regalado en el pueblo que estuvieron a cambio de su bendición. Puesto que no quería seguir estorbando en el coche, la Kenzo había aceptado el caballo y mientras su equipaje iba en su mayoría en el coche salvo por una pequeña bolsa que ella llevaba colgando del caballo con lo más básico.

Era relajante verla montar con su pelo al aire sobre un caballo mientras que el jeep iba un poco más lento para adaptarse a su ritmo.

A mediodía pararon a comer en una posada y allí fueron atacados por un grupo de clientes enfurecidos porque el grupo se había metido en medio de una estrategia de conquista de su compañera femenina.

Ya iba a anochecer y aún no habían llegado a ningún sitio.

"Vamos a tener que hacer noche por aquí." Dijo Hakkai preocupado.

"Por mí no hay problema." Sentenció Isa cuando se dio cuenta de que algunos le miraban de reojo. "Ya estoy acostumbrada. Si queréis puedo encargarme de la vigilancia."

"¡Eso ni de broma!" dijo Gojyo. "Una chica tan delicada… déjanos lo de vigilar y proteger a nosotros."

"Goku por mí." Dijo ella. "Prefiero que duerma él que aún no es mayor de edad."

"Pero…" dijo Gojyo.

"De acuerdo." Dijo Sanzo.

"Sanzo, no creo que una chica deba…" murmuró Hakkai cuando pararon en un cruce.

"¿Qué tal se seguimos por aquí?" preguntó Isabel señalando a un camino que se internaba en el bosque. "Si seguimos el sendero ese es posible que lleguemos a un buen sitio para hacer noche."

"Paso de cargar bolsas por un camino de cabras." Dijo Goku.

"Cierra la boca." Le dijo Sanzo dándole un golpecito suave.

Los cinco comenzaron entonces a caminar por el sendero, la Kenzo iba a lomos del caballo que cargaba con las bolsas. De todos. De vez en cuando, paraba y miraba alrededor y parecía oler el aire.

"Esto… ¿nos recuerdas por qué estamos andando por medio de la nada?" preguntó Gojyo cuando se tragó la decimoquinta rama.

"Este es un camino hecho por animales." Contestó ella. "Sigue el camino y llegarás a un lugar con agua y árboles. Perfecto para pasar la noche."

"Vaya con la monje." Dijo Gojyo.

"Y parecía tonta cuando la recogimos." Añadió Sanzo.

"¿Podéis decirme qué quiere decir con eso?" preguntó Goku.

"Nuestra amiga es un rastreador." Dijo Hakkai. "Y al parecer, de los buenos." Añadió.

Ante ellos se abría de pronto una pequeña explanada desde la que se oía agua muy cerca. Sin embargo, ella no estaba allí pero sí su montura.

"¿Dónde está ahora?" preguntó Goku.

"A saber." Dijo Sanzo. "Propongo comenzar a… ¡Ey!" dijo cuando le llovió encima un montón de ramas y vio a Isabel colgada de una rama cortando ramas finas con hojas.

"Para la cabaña." Dijo sonriendo. "Ahora os echo más."

"Joé con la niña." Dijo Gojyo frotándose el lugar donde le había caído una ramita con hojas. "Parece un auténtico mono."

En menos de cinco minutos había a los pies de los chicos un montón considerable de ramas con hojas.

"¡Cuidado abajo!" advirtió Isabelle sentada en una rama sonriendo. "¡Van las del amaron!" añadió canturreando mientras tiraba unas ramas gruesas pero largas.

"Vamos, será mejor que comencéis a hacer la cabaña." Dijo Sanzo.

"¡¿Qué comencemos?!" dijeron a la vez Goku y Gojyo.

"Oye monje pringado." Le dijo Gojyo. "¿Por qué no empiezas a ensuciarte un poco las manos y nos ayudas?"

"Quita la mano de ahí…" le dijo Sanzo encañonándole la barbilla con su pistola.

Esa misma noche, antes de que se hiciera totalmente de noche, la cabaña (mejor dicho, intento de ella) estaba ya acabada. Entre los cuatro habían hecho algo similar a una cabaña deforme.

En cambio, la chica había estado un rato más en los árboles y luego había bajado al suelo para ir al arroyo. Ahora estaba volviendo sonriendo y con el pelo mojado; como si se hubiese dado un baño; cargando con lo que parecía un jabalí dormido y unas plantas y hongos en un cesto de ramas trenzadas.

"Hay un manantial de agua caliente como a unos seis o siete minutos de aquí." Fue la única explicación que dio mientras descargaba la comida. "¿Unas ramas secas, por favor?" dijo escogiendo una rama alargada de las sobras y "empalando" al jabalí.

"Fuego…" dijo mientras intentaba clavar el animal en el palo.

"Permíteme." Dijo Gojyo sacando unas cerillas para hacer fuego.

"Permítame señorita Kenzo." Hakkai dijo cogiendo suavemente el palo para clavar el animal en él.

"Hey, Isa solo ¿vale?" dijo ella como ofendida.

"Vale Isa." Dijo Hakkai riendo.

"Gracias, eso suena mejor." Afirmó ella sonriendo.

"Por cierto, cómo conseguiste cazarlo si no tiene ni una herida." Preguntó Hakkai entonces.

"Ya te dije que peleo bien." Dijo sonriendo. "Soy una superviviente." Añadió sonriendo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Estaba mirando el fuego, pero no parecía mirar las llamas, sino… más allá. Ese fue el pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Hakkai entonces.

Fue ella la que consiguió hacer la cena para todos. Verduras para Sanzo y carne y verduras para el resto. Entonces recogió todo y se fue a lavar al río. Según ella, para evitar manchar el agua de los animales tenía que andar unos metros; y ahora era ya de noche.

"Me voy a mear." Dijo Gojyo levantándose.

"Si… yo le acompaño." Añadió Goku.

"Procurar no alejaros mucho, ¿vale?" dijo Hakkai sonriendo.

"¿A qué has venido monicaco?" le preguntó Gojyo molesto cuando vio que le seguía.

"A ver que no le ataque nadie." Dijo Goku.

"Bah… ¿hace una carrera?" dijo comenzando a correr.

"¡Tramposo!" le gritó Goku comenzando a correr también él.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla del río se quedaron espiando; la chica estaba arrodillada junto al límite del agua lavando los platos.

"Eh, no me gusta que me espíen." Dijo sin levantar la vista de una mancha especialmente difícil en uno de los chopsticks.

"¿Cómo sabíais que estábamos aquí?" preguntó Goku.

"Vamos… ¿vais en serio?" preguntó. "Se os oye desde lejos, no os ocultabais el paso… además, él huele a tabaco y tú a jugo de la carne. Así que… digamos que se os oye y huele desde lejos."

"Creo que habría que ir pensando en darte un baño anti-pulgas monito." Dijo Gojyo.

"¡Mira quién fue a hablar!" dijo Goku.

"Eh, lo del baño iba por los dos." Dijo Isa recogiendo todo. "Supongo que… ibais a bañaros y me habéis visto, así que os habéis parado a espiarme, ¿no?"

"Pensamos que como era de noche lo mejor es que tuvieses al lado a un chico fuerte para protegerte." Dijo Gojyo.

"Bueno, gracias." Dijo ella sonriendo a medias. "Pero no necesito protección. Aunque… gracias de todos modos."

"Te haces la fuerte, ¿no?" preguntó Goku. "No hay nada malo en admitir nuestras debilidades."

"Eso si se tienen." Dijo ella. "Y sí, sí que tengo debilidades. Pocas, pero tengo."

"Creo que se refería a que no es vergonzoso admitir que se necesita ayuda." Aclaró Gojyo.

"¿Para protegerme?" dijo Isa pensando. "No necesito ayuda."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Gojyo acercando su mano a su trasero.

En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, Gojyo estaba estampado contra un árbol e Isa equilibraba los platos de su cabeza.

"Si hubieses sido un auténtico atacante no tendrías mano con la que tocarme de nuevo." Dijo tranquilamente. "Da gracias de que sé que no ibas en serio."

Goku estaba con la boca abierta, y no digamos Gojyo que tenía los ojos como platos mientras la chica continuaba caminando lentamente mientras tarareaba.

Cuando llegaron al campamento, ella ya estaba de nuevo desaparecida y los platos apilados junto al fuego.

"¿A dónde ha ido ahora?" preguntó Gojyo.

Sanzo solo señaló a las ramas del árbol sobre la choza.

"Dice que prefiere las alturas." Dijo Hakkai sonriendo.

"Voy a ver." Dijo Goku.

Goku podía ser una máquina de tragar comida, pero trepando y saltando era todo un artista, por algo era en parte mono. En un segundo había desaparecido entre las ramas y no bajó hasta un poco después.

"¡¡Guao!!" dijo cuando bajó. "¿No puedo subir allí?"

"Venga Goku, nosotros tenemos la cabaña aquí abajo." Le dijo Hakkai sonriendo. "Además, ¿no crees que ella se sentiría molesta si un hombre durmiese con ella?"

"Te he oído." Dijo la chica sonriendo y sacando su cabeza bocabajo por la cortina de hojas. "Podéis subir a ver mi nido si queréis."

"Lo veis y bajáis." Dijo Sanzo cuando vio que Gojyo se levantaba deprisa.

"Ya, ya." Dijo mientras intentaba trepar y Goku subía con mucha facilidad.

Cuando llegaron arriba, no pudieron hacer salvo sorprenderse cuando vieron cómo la chica se había hecho un auténtico nido trenzando ramas entre ellas para hacer un suelo y atando otras con forma de tejado. Estaba allí arriba, con la manta que había sacado de una de sus bolsas puesta como si fuese un saco de dormir en el mismo centro, por debajo de donde pasaba la "rama maestra" por lo que no era probable que se cayese de allí. De hecho, encima del trenzado de ramas había una sábana atada por las cuatro puntas a unas ramas laterales.

"¿Cuándo has hecho esto?" preguntó Hakkai. "Es una obra de arte."

"Cuidado, es sólida, pero no está diseñada para soportar a cuatro personas." Advirtió ella, entonces sonrió. "Lo he hecho mientras vosotros hacíais la cabaña abajo. Creo que la próxima vez primero os echaré una mano antes de hacerme mi nido de lujo."

"¿Lo qué?" preguntó Goku.

"El nido normal es solo la sábana, sin suelo ni techo." Explicó. "Unos… tres minutos. Este lleva casi diez de trabajo sin descanso."

Eso les dejó aún más sorprendidos.

"joo… ¡yo quiero otro igual!" dijo Goku.

"Si solo eres tú… puedes quedarte." Le dijo Isabel sonriendo. "Anda, baja y cógete una manta. Corre que cierro la puerta."

"¿A dónde vas, Goku?" le preguntó Gojyo. "Tú duermes con nosotros en la cabaña esa, en tierra."

"Gojyo, déjale." Le dijo Isa. "Anda, corre a por la manta." Añadió sonriendo a Goku.

Corriendo Goku bajó por las ramas para buscar su manta.

"¿Estás segura de que esto está bien?" le preguntó Hakkai a Isabelle. "¿No pasa nada porque suba a dormir contigo?"

"Goku no cuenta como hombre." Dijo ella acomodando la manta y lo que parecía una almohada hecha con un saco relleno de hojas. "Así que es como si durmiera con un hermanito pequeño. Además, ya he dormido antes con hombres cerca. Os recuerdo que he vivido durante casi diecisiete años en un templo budista, con todo hombres."

"¡He vuelto!" dijo Goku saltando y haciendo bailar el "nido".

"Con cuidado, ¿vale?" dijo ella riendo. "Si se rompe una de las ramas básicas esto se cae."

"Bueno… nosotros nos vamos a dormir." Dijo Hakkai sonriendo. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches." Contestó Isa.

Con cuidado los dos chicos volvieron a bajar poco a poco, y cuando estuvieron en el suelo miraron arriba donde dos cabezas se asomaban. Entonces la cabeza pelirroja sonrió y cerró lo que parecía la cortina-puerta del nido.

"Hey, cinco yens a que el mono se cae esta noche." Dijo Gojyo. "Dos veces"

"Que sean diez yens a tres veces." Dijo Sanzo.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4: DE NUEVO EN MARCHA**

Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde que el grupo paró por la noche a pasarla en el bosque, la noche en la cabaña y el nido del árbol.

Desde entonces, muchas cosas han pasado a nuestro grupo. Aún no hemos encontrado la reliquia. De hecho… creo que salvo Sanzo y yo, Kenzo, ninguno de nuestros compañeros sepa qué buscamos.

La maldita daga no solo puede ser un arma blanca, si cayese en malas manos…

Da miedo incluso pensar en ello.

Igual que me da miedo que descubran mucho de mí. Por qué cada noche me despierto sudada y gimiendo, por qué desde que era un bebe y mi "padre" Tompoo Sanzo me recogió no he podido dormir mucho de seguido.

Aunque no pudiese recordarlo, ella conocía a Konzen Douji (Sanzo), Marsal Tempo (Hakkai), al teniente que Gojyo fue en su vida anterior y a Son Goku de su anterior vida. Y eso ocupaba gran parte de sus pesadillas desde que les conoció. Recuerdos de cómo ella había sido una gran mujer fatal que conseguía todo lo que quería por medio de la seducción. Había seducido a Hakkai en su pasa vida lo mismo que había seducido a Gojyo en la misma época. Había conseguido arrebatarles lo que quería y se había ido sin dejar huella. En su último encuentro con Homura, él le había metido el dedo en la yaga. Le había dicho que ella era el fruto prohibido entre la unión de un demonio y una diosa. Hermanastra de Kanzenon Bosatsu y una gran amante de Homura. Claro que eso fue solo lo que le dijo antes de que ella se volviese loca de ira y le atacase obligándole a desaparecerse como rayo de luz antes de que ella acabase matándolo.

De cualquier modo… ella sabía que ahora tenía una mezcla de sangres cuanto menos curiosa. Sangre humana, divina y demoníaca corría por sus venas. Tenía el pelo rojo por ser fruto del amor prohibido entre una humana y un demonio. Los ojos verdes de su padre youkai y la piel dorada con tendencia a broncearse con poco sol de los dioses, si no le diese el sol, sería pálida como la nieve, pero su madre humana le había dado esa predisposición a ponerse morena a poco sol que le diese.

De cualquier modo, cada vez que parecían encontrar una nueva pista sobre el paradero de la reliquia, más difícil se volvía todo y más personas importantes estaban implicadas en ello. Tanto Sanzo como Kenzo se daban cuenta de que a cada paso que daban, más evidente era que la daga había sido robada por algo más que por su valor.

Pero no decían nada, ni sobre sus sospechas, ni Kenzo sobre su pasado o sus pesadillas.

"Tengo hambre…" dijo Goku bajo el sol abrasador.

"Pues te fastidias mono estúpido." Le contestó Gojyo. "Te has comido tu comida y parte de las nuestras."

"Dejad ya de discutir." Dijo entonces Sanzo apuntándoles con la pistola sin ganas. "Me duele la cabeza."

"Deberíamos buscar una sombra." Añadió Hakkai.

"¿Dónde tío listo?" dijo Gojyo. "Aquí solo hay arena y más arena. Ni un solo charco, ni una sola plantita… nada."

"Me pregunto dónde andará esa mujer." Dijo Sanzo.

"Es cierto, ya hace rato que desapareció." Dijo Hakkai.

"¡Ah!" dijo Goku de pronto. "¡Ahí vuelve!"

"Es una suerte que sea nuestra oteadora ¿no?" dijo Hakkai. "Así sabemos de antemano por dónde seguir."

"Hay un camino en las dunas." Dijo Sanzo. "No hay que ser muy listo para seguirlo."

Todos estaban sudando a chorros, y la verdad es que atravesar el desierto bajo un sol abrasador era algo casi inhumano. Sin embargo, ella regresaba con la cabeza envuelta en una tela que le hacía parecer una nativa del desierto de las que salían en los reportajes sobre el Sahara. Con la parte superior de lo que parecía un bikini y sus pantalones cortos que parecían haber sido en un tiempo, vaqueros oscuros y ahora estaban desteñidos y con las piernas recortadas y deshilachadas.

"Hummm… me sube el calor solo de mirarla…" afirmó Gojyo soñador.

"Eres un salido." Le gritó Goku.

Al cabo de un segundo de discursión Sanzo hizo un disparo al aire.

"Callaos los dos." Les gritó mientras ellos se protegían. "Me dais dolor de cabeza, malditos idiotas ruidosos."

"Tened." Dijo pasándoles unos cactus. "Si los pincháis saldrá agua."

"¿Qué tal el camino?" preguntó Hakkai.

"Bien, pero... hay una especie de tronco bloqueando el camino." Dijo ella cogiendo el cactus que le quedaba y pinchándolo con su navaja tras haber limpiado un poco de área de pinchos para comenzar a beber del mismo. "Ah, cuidado cuando el camino parezca seguir por la izquierda, hay que seguir por la derecha, solo que el viento pareció borrar un poco la senda. Si seguís durante unos... diez minutos de sol por el camino, hay unas paleras a unos doscientos metros del camino. Ahora iba a investigar si es seguro parar allí un poco. En las anteriores había un nido de beduinos detrás de una duna junto al oasis."

"Vale." Dijo Hakkai.

"¿No deberías quitarte esa manta de la cabeza?" le preguntó entonces Gojyo.

"Así evito que el sol me afecte a la cabeza." Contestó secándose un poco la cara. "Deberíais hacer lo mismo. En fin, me voy a seguir mirando si puedo desbloquear el camino." Dijo tirando el cactus a Goku tras pelarlo de pinchos. "Goku, prueba a comer la pulpa del cactus. No es muy dulce pero no está mal y te calmará un poco el hambre."

"¿Ya has comido?" preguntó Sanzo.

"No, pero si el palmeral es seguro os esperaré en el camino y podemos para a descansar un poco allí." Afirmó antes de picar al caballo para que comenzase a correr hasta volver a perderse de vista.

"No sé de dónde ha salido esa." Dijo Sanzo molesto como siempre.

"Desde luego parece saber cómo moverse." Afirmó Hakkai sonriendo. "¿Ha dicho a diez minutos que continuemos por la derecha?"

"NO, cuando parezca que sigue el camino por la izquierda hay que seguir por la derecha." Dijo Gojyo. "¿Hakkai, quieres que conduzca yo un rato?"

"No, jeje. No importa, puedo seguir un rato más."

"Como quieras..." contestó volviendo a repantigarse en su asiento.

En efecto, poco después encontraron con que el camino parecía desviarse hacia la izquierda y continuaron por la derecha siguiendo las huellas de animal que había, hasta que volvieron a encontrarse en el camino.

Después de unos once o doce minutos vieron que a lo lejos había un lugar con palmeras y por el camino venía un caballo sin nadie encima. Cuando llegó a su lado se paró y agitó su cabeza para girarse hacia el oasis dejando visible las cosas de Kenzo encima de la montura. Entonces pareció avanzar un poco hacia el oasis y parar a esperar.

"Creo que habría que seguirle..." murmuró Goku.

"Desde luego es el caballo de la chica." Dijo Sanzo. "Seguro que se ha caído."

"De cualquier modo vamos a seguirle." Dijo Hakkai arrancando.

Entonces el caballo volvió a caminar guiándoles hasta la primera línea de palmeras donde todos bajaron porque no podían continuar en coche y cargando con las mochilas y el dragoncito volando junto a Hakkai, se adentraron en el oasis.

"Ya os ha costado ¿no?" dijo la chica que estaba con el pelo calado a la sombra de una palmera intentando hacer un fuego con un par de serpientes pinchadas en un palo y lo que parecían unos lagartos raros en otro palo.

"¿Qué... qué es eso?" preguntó Gojyo.

"La comida." Contestó consiguiendo prender finalmente las ramitas. "A elegir entre serpiente del desierto o los lagartos esos que he podido cazar. Saben buenos ambos, así que podéis elegir."

"Supongo que no esperarás que comamos eso." Dijo Sanzo serio.

"Oye, vosotros mismos." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "La comida que llevábamos se la ha comido Goku, y el desierto no te da muchas más posibilidades. A no ser que te guste la carne de youkai." Añadió señalando un cuerpo de uno muerto.

Eso hizo revolverse las tripas a más de uno, pero ella continuó asando los bichos.

"Ah, tenéis un poco de agua limpia y fresca ahí delante." Dijo. "Un bañito no va nada mal con este calor, pero procurar no ensuciar mucho el agua o los animales se enfadarán."

"¡¡Agua!!" gritó Goku feliz mientras corría hacia el lugar donde le había indicado había agua quitándose su camiseta y lanzándola al aire.

"Va a ser que yo me quedo aquí." Dijo Gojyo como con duda. "Ayudando a asar los bichos estos y..."

"¿Sabes qué?" dijo la chica. "Mejor vete al agua. No es por nada, pero... apestas. Sí, has sudado y hueles así que... ¿por qué no te vas al agua con el resto?"

Gojyo entonces murmuró algo inaudible.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Isa. "Como no hables más alto me temo que no te puedo oír."

"¡No sé nadar!" dijo él gritando.

"Vale, vale." Dijo ella tapándose los oídos. "Tampoco hacía falta que gritases. ¿Por qué no pruebas a lavarte con un trapo y agua? Quita el sudor igual."

"Tengo una idea mejor." Dijo acercándose y cogiéndola suavemente desde atrás sin camisa y con una sonrisa pícara. "¿Por qué no me ayudas tú a frotarme la espalda y te la froto yo a ti?"

Con cuidado la chica se levantó.

"Gojyo, deja de molestar a la chica." Le dijo Hakkai.

"¿Sabes qué Gojyo?" le dijo ella. "¿Por qué no te metes tú solito y te ahogas si quieres?" Añadió derribándole con un simple gesto y volviendo ella a sentarse a asar las serpientes. "Y mantén tus manos y cosita lejos de mí, ¿vale?"

"Jo, no la entiendo." Dijo Gojyo cuando estuvieron todos en el agua lavándose. "¿Cómo puede ser tan... dulce y luego no dejarse poner ni un dedo encima?"

"¿Por qué no la dejas en paz, Kappa pervertido?" le preguntó Sanzo.

"Sí, ella es un monje." Dijo Hakkai. "Está prohibido meterle mano."

"Ya, ¿vosotros le meteríais mano a Sanzo?" preguntó Gojyo. "No, ¿no? Bueno, pues ella no es como un Sanzo. Es una tía buena."

Entonces oyeron un jaleo y vieron cómo un animal como un camello corría hasta caerse atado a una rama, lo mismo que otro e igual que un tercero que tenía una pata atada a un tronco de palmera. Un cuarto corrió hasta el agua mientras veían a la Kenzo riendo y colgada de sus jorobas sujetando una cuerda atada al morro del animal.

"Una tía buena que caza camellos salvajes con lazos de palmera ¿no?" dijo Hakkai sonriendo.

El camello que se había metido al agua estaba ahora con el agua al cuello mientras Isabelle reía con el pelo calado sobre la cara.

Era increíble, en un segundo tenía un camello adulto atrapado y atado en dos ramas de árboles y una cría con la pata atada a otro árbol y estaba en el suelo.

El camello que ella montaba estaba en el agua, vencido y con el corazón latiendo deprisa por el susto.

"Lo siento." Dijo ella sonriendo mientras se quitaba el pelo de la cara y le hacía al camello unas guías con las cuerdas. "Estaba cogiéndoos unos camellos para desplazaros. Las caballerías son más rápidas en estos terrenos."

Entonces comenzó a hacer chasquidos con la lengua para hacer mover al camello del agua tirando suavemente de la guía y dejándoles a los chicos pasmados. Por suerte, se habían metido al agua con calzoncillos.

Cuando salió ató el camello que llevaba a una rama junto al fuego, lo suficientemente cerca para secarle pero lejos para que se tranquilizase un poco. Entonces fue a por el segundo camello que estaba en el suelo arrodillado intentando recuperarse del susto. Ese fue un poco difícil de amaestrar. En cuanto intentó ponerle las guías a la cabeza este comenzó a moverse y pegar coces y mordiscos. Aunque sorprendentemente, enseguida consiguió atarle en morro evitándole que le siguiese mordiendo y le puso las guías suficientemente ajustadas para que no se las quitase pero flojas para que no se hiciese daño con ellas. Entonces le llevó junto al otro y volvió a por el tercero que estaba atrapado por una pata. Ese era una cría.

Sin ningún miramiento cortó su atadura, pero con mucho cuidado le echó un vistazo a su pata y lo cogió en brazos para ayudarle a levantarse. El tercer camello tenía una cuerda liada a las patas y estaba cogido del cuello. Pasó lo mismo que con el primero de los camellos que había cogido así.

Al final, tenía tres camellos y su caballo atados a un árbol, y un par de serpientes y unos lagartos raros trinchados en unos palos, asados y listos para comer.

Cuando los chicos salieron ella estaba de nuevo avivando el fuego para asar lo que parecía una brocheta de dátiles.

"Ah, justo a tiempo." Dijo sonriendo y haciéndoles hueco en el suelo junto a la hoguerita. "Hoy tenemos en el menú serpientes a la brasa y lagartos del desierto asados. Espero que os guste." Dijo sonriendo mientras cortaba los las serpientes en dos con su navaja para hacer cinco pinchos. "Bueno, elegid. A mí me gustan ambos."

"Es broma, ¿verdad?" dijo Sanzo. "Eso es asqueroso."

"Te aseguro que es comestible." Afirmó ella. "De hecho... la serpiente sabe a pollo." Añadió sonriendo. "Pero un poco áspero." Reconoció entonces sonriendo aún.

Era curioso, desde que había llegado al grupo había cambiado un poco, parecía haberse relajado y ahora sonreía bastante más cuando estaba en su presencia.

La serpiente voló de sus manos, los cuatro cogieron eso cuando ella dijo que sabía a pollo, sobra decir el motivo. Así que sonriendo ella cogió uno de los lagartos del palo grande y comenzó a comerlo con cuidado.

"Quema." Dijo sonriendo.

Uno a uno comenzaron a comer con un poco de recelo, solo que Goku, tras un mordisco comenzó a comer con avidez.

"Hay que ver..." dijo Gojyo. "A este mono todo le sabe bueno."

"Come más despacio." Le riño Sanzo dándole con su abanico de papel.

"La verdad es que sabe a pollo." Dijo Hakkai sonriendo.

Isa por su parte, había arrancado las patas de su lagarto una a una para írselas comiendo lentamente. Era de un sabor más o menos agradable y más suave que la serpiente, pero no igual, para nada. Aunque estaban ambos buenos ella también prefería la serpiente.

Sin embargo comía su carne con una sonrisa. El lagarto estaba tostado, crujiente, tal y como a ella más le gustaba. No es que estuviese comiendo lagartos y serpientes todo el día, de echo, era vegetariana la mayor parte del tiempo; pero en el desierto no había mucho donde elegir un menú. Animales que pudiese cazar y dátiles si había suerte y encontraba un desierto. De cualquier modo, los chicos no parecían saber cómo actuar cuando cruzaban desiertos. Para empezar, ese pañuelo envolviéndole la cabeza no era un capricho. Sí, daba calor, pero evitaba que el sol la diese de lleno y, al cabo de un rato, incluso permitía olvidarse del calor infernal que les rodeaba.

De todas formas, Goku pronto acabó su carne y miró el resto de lagartos pinchados en el palo.

"¿Puedo?" preguntó.

"Claro, coge otro." Contestó Isa. "Si necesitamos más siempre puedo intentar coger otro lagarto. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, un roedor."

"La serpiente no sabía tan mal..." reconoció al final cogiendo un lagarto del palo y pinchándolo en el suyo.

"Cierto, sabe a pollo." Afirmó Hakkai sonriendo. "Se hace raro comer esto pero no está tan malo."

"¿Y eso?" preguntó Gojyo señalando al lagarto a medio comer de Isa.

"Bueno. ¿Por qué no lo pruebas?" dijo sonriendo y tendiéndole el palo. "No es nada del otro mundo, pero en el desierto... esto es todo lo que puedes encontrar. Si tienes un poco de suerte eso jerbos del desierto, pero son muy pequeños para comer solo uno."

Con cuidado de no dejarle sin comida, Gojyo dio un bocado al lagarto que Isa le tendía, poniendo cuidado en rozarle la mano al cogerle y devolverle el "pirulí" de lagarto.

"No está mal." Dijo Gojyo sonriendo. "Toma, come un poco de esto, yo... bueno, te he quitado un trozo de tu comida."

"Gracias." Contestó ella sonriendo.

"Por cierto, ahí solo hay tres camellos y nosotros somos cuatro en el coche." Dijo Hakkai. "Falta un animal."

"Lo siento, la trampa del cuarto atrapó una cría." Contestó la chica. "No podía atrapar una cría así que la dejé ir."

"¿Y esperas que unos animales salvajes nos lleven?" preguntó Sanzo.

"A ellos, sí. Y a mí. Tú puedes usar mi caballo, es suficientemente dócil como para llevar a un monje." Contestó la chica.

"Aún así uno tendrá que ir andando." Dijo Gojyo.

"No, hay un macho que parece fuerte." Dijo Isa. "Había pensado que nos llevase a mí y a alguien más. El que menos pese del resto."

"Yo." Dijo Gojyo feliz. "A mi no me importa compartir camello."

"¿Por qué no el mono?" preguntó Sanzo.

"Es el más pequeño." Afirmó Hakkai.

"A mi no me importa compartir…" dijo Gojyo.

"Por mí no hay problema." Dijo Isa. "¿Qué te parece, Goku?"

"¿Puedo conducir?" preguntó chupándose el dedo índice como un niño pequeño.

"¿Cómo vas a conducir tú, mono?" le dijo Sanzo serio.

"Tú vas de paquete." Le dijo Gojyo molesto. "¡Y si no quieres pues voy yo!"

"¡El camello no podría contigo kappa pesado!" le dijo Goku.

Sanzo ya iba a darles con su abanico cuando la chica se le adelantó y les dio un par de golpecitos suaves en la nuca.

"Parad ya, estáis asustando a los camellos." Les dijo.

Cuando acabaron de comer, la chica volvió a ponerse su tela a modo de capucha de beduino y cogió las riendas de los camellos para comenzar a hablarles en voz baja y pausada. Entonces uno a uno fueron arrodillándose para permitir a sus jinetes montar. La chica fue la primera en hacerlo y el resto la imitaron sentándose cada uno en el hueco entre las dos jorobas salvo ella que se subió a la primer joroba mientras Goku se subía en medio de ambas.

"¿Cómo se pone en marcha?" preguntó Gojyo mientras Goku se acomodaba en su sitio.

Con una sonrisa, la chica hizo unos ruidos con la boca y los camellos se levantaron y comenzaron a andar.

"Son lentos pero seguros." Afirmó ella. "El problema será cuando caiga la noche si no hemos llegado a ningún pueblo."


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 4.5: DE NUEVO EN MARCHA**

Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde que el grupo paró por la noche a pasarla en el bosque, la noche en la cabaña y el nido del árbol.

Desde entonces, muchas cosas han pasado a nuestro grupo. Aún no hemos encontrado la reliquia. De hecho… creo que salvo Sanzo y yo, Kenzo, ninguno de nuestros compañeros sepa qué buscamos.

La maldita daga no solo puede ser un arma blanca, si cayese en malas manos…

Da miedo incluso pensar en ello.

Igual que me da miedo que descubran mucho de mí. Por qué cada noche me despierto sudada y gimiendo, por qué desde que era un bebe y mi "padre" Tompoo Sanzo me recogió no he podido dormir mucho de seguido.

Aunque no pudiese recordarlo, ella conocía a Konzen Douji (Sanzo), Marsal Tempo (Hakkai), al teniente que Gojyo fue en su vida anterior y a Son Goku de su anterior vida. Y eso ocupaba gran parte de sus pesadillas desde que les conoció. Recuerdos de cómo ella había sido una gran mujer fatal que conseguía todo lo que quería por medio de la seducción. Había seducido a Hakkai en su pasa vida lo mismo que había seducido a Gojyo en la misma época. Había conseguido arrebatarles lo que quería y se había ido sin dejar huella. En su último encuentro con Homura, él le había metido el dedo en la yaga. Le había dicho que ella era el fruto prohibido entre la unión de un demonio y una diosa. Hermanastra de Kanzenon Bosatsu y una gran amante de Homura. Claro que eso fue solo lo que le dijo antes de que ella se volviese loca de ira y le atacase obligándole a desaparecerse como rayo de luz antes de que ella acabase matándolo.

De cualquier modo… ella sabía que ahora tenía una mezcla de sangres cuanto menos curiosa. Sangre humana, divina y demoníaca corría por sus venas. Tenía el pelo rojo por ser fruto del amor prohibido entre una humana y un demonio. Los ojos verdes de su padre youkai y la piel dorada con tendencia a broncearse con poco sol de los dioses, si no le diese el sol, sería pálida como la nieve, pero su madre humana le había dado esa predisposición a ponerse morena a poco sol que le diese.

De cualquier modo, cada vez que parecían encontrar una nueva pista sobre el paradero de la reliquia, más difícil se volvía todo y más personas importantes estaban implicadas en ello. Tanto Sanzo como Kenzo se daban cuenta de que a cada paso que daban, más evidente era que la daga había sido robada por algo más que por su valor.

Pero no decían nada, ni sobre sus sospechas, ni Kenzo sobre su pasado o sus pesadillas.

"Tengo hambre…" dijo Goku bajo el sol abrasador.

"Pues te fastidias mono estúpido." Le contestó Gojyo. "Te has comido tu comida y parte de las nuestras."

"Dejad ya de discutir." Dijo entonces Sanzo apuntándoles con la pistola sin ganas. "Me duele la cabeza."

"Deberíamos buscar una sombra." Añadió Hakkai.

"¿Dónde tío listo?" dijo Gojyo. "Aquí solo hay arena y más arena. Ni un solo charco, ni una sola plantita… nada."

"Me pregunto dónde andará esa mujer." Dijo Sanzo.

"Es cierto, ya hace rato que desapareció." Dijo Hakkai.

"¡Ah!" dijo Goku de pronto. "¡Ahí vuelve!"

"Es una suerte que sea nuestra oteadora ¿no?" dijo Hakkai. "Así sabemos de antemano por dónde seguir."

"Hay un camino en las dunas." Dijo Sanzo. "No hay que ser muy listo para seguirlo."

Todos estaban sudando a chorros, y la verdad es que atravesar el desierto bajo un sol abrasador era algo casi inhumano. Sin embargo, ella regresaba con la cabeza envuelta en una tela que le hacía parecer una nativa del desierto de las que salían en los reportajes sobre el Sahara. Con la parte superior de lo que parecía un bikini y sus pantalones cortos que parecían haber sido en un tiempo, vaqueros oscuros y ahora estaban desteñidos y con las piernas recortadas y deshilachadas.

"Hummm… me sube el calor solo de mirarla…" afirmó Gojyo soñador.

"Eres un salido." Le gritó Goku.

Al cabo de un segundo de discursión Sanzo hizo un disparo al aire.

"Callaos los dos." Les gritó mientras ellos se protegían. "Me dais dolor de cabeza, malditos idiotas ruidosos."

"Tened." Dijo pasándoles unos cactus. "Si los pincháis saldrá agua."

"¿Qué tal el camino?" preguntó Hakkai.

"Bien, pero... hay una especie de tronco bloqueando el camino." Dijo ella cogiendo el cactus que le quedaba y pinchándolo con su navaja tras haber limpiado un poco de área de pinchos para comenzar a beber del mismo. "Ah, cuidado cuando el camino parezca seguir por la izquierda, hay que seguir por la derecha, solo que el viento pareció borrar un poco la senda. Si seguís durante unos... diez minutos de sol por el camino, hay unas paleras a unos doscientos metros del camino. Ahora iba a investigar si es seguro parar allí un poco. En las anteriores había un nido de beduinos detrás de una duna junto al oasis."

"Vale." Dijo Hakkai.

"¿No deberías quitarte esa manta de la cabeza?" le preguntó entonces Gojyo.

"Así evito que el sol me afecte a la cabeza." Contestó secándose un poco la cara. "Deberíais hacer lo mismo. En fin, me voy a seguir mirando si puedo desbloquear el camino." Dijo tirando el cactus a Goku tras pelarlo de pinchos. "Goku, prueba a comer la pulpa del cactus. No es muy dulce pero no está mal y te calmará un poco el hambre."

"¿Ya has comido?" preguntó Sanzo.

"No, pero si el palmeral es seguro os esperaré en el camino y podemos para a descansar un poco allí." Afirmó antes de picar al caballo para que comenzase a correr hasta volver a perderse de vista.

"No sé de dónde ha salido esa." Dijo Sanzo molesto como siempre.

"Desde luego parece saber cómo moverse." Afirmó Hakkai sonriendo. "¿Ha dicho a diez minutos que continuemos por la derecha?"

"NO, cuando parezca que sigue el camino por la izquierda hay que seguir por la derecha." Dijo Gojyo. "¿Hakkai, quieres que conduzca yo un rato?"

"No, jeje. No importa, puedo seguir un rato más."

"Como quieras..." contestó volviendo a repantigarse en su asiento.

En efecto, poco después encontraron con que el camino parecía desviarse hacia la izquierda y continuaron por la derecha siguiendo las huellas de animal que había, hasta que volvieron a encontrarse en el camino.

Después de unos once o doce minutos vieron que a lo lejos había un lugar con palmeras y por el camino venía un caballo sin nadie encima. Cuando llegó a su lado se paró y agitó su cabeza para girarse hacia el oasis dejando visible las cosas de Kenzo encima de la montura. Entonces pareció avanzar un poco hacia el oasis y parar a esperar.

"Creo que habría que seguirle..." murmuró Goku.

"Desde luego es el caballo de la chica." Dijo Sanzo. "Seguro que se ha caído."

"De cualquier modo vamos a seguirle." Dijo Hakkai arrancando.

Entonces el caballo volvió a caminar guiándoles hasta la primera línea de palmeras donde todos bajaron porque no podían continuar en coche y cargando con las mochilas y el dragoncito volando junto a Hakkai, se adentraron en el oasis.

"Ya os ha costado ¿no?" dijo la chica que estaba con el pelo calado a la sombra de una palmera intentando hacer un fuego con un par de serpientes pinchadas en un palo y lo que parecían unos lagartos raros en otro palo.

"¿Qué... qué es eso?" preguntó Gojyo.

"La comida." Contestó consiguiendo prender finalmente las ramitas. "A elegir entre serpiente del desierto o los lagartos esos que he podido cazar. Saben buenos ambos, así que podéis elegir."

"Supongo que no esperarás que comamos eso." Dijo Sanzo serio.

"Oye, vosotros mismos." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "La comida que llevábamos se la ha comido Goku, y el desierto no te da muchas más posibilidades. A no ser que te guste la carne de youkai." Añadió señalando un cuerpo de uno muerto.

Eso hizo revolverse las tripas a más de uno, pero ella continuó asando los bichos.

"Ah, tenéis un poco de agua limpia y fresca ahí delante." Dijo. "Un bañito no va nada mal con este calor, pero procurar no ensuciar mucho el agua o los animales se enfadarán."

"¡¡Agua!!" gritó Goku feliz mientras corría hacia el lugar donde le había indicado había agua quitándose su camiseta y lanzándola al aire.

"Va a ser que yo me quedo aquí." Dijo Gojyo como con duda. "Ayudando a asar los bichos estos y..."

"¿Sabes qué?" dijo la chica. "Mejor vete al agua. No es por nada, pero... apestas. Sí, has sudado y hueles así que... ¿por qué no te vas al agua con el resto?"

Gojyo entonces murmuró algo inaudible.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Isa. "Como no hables más alto me temo que no te puedo oír."

"¡No sé nadar!" dijo él gritando.

"Vale, vale." Dijo ella tapándose los oídos. "Tampoco hacía falta que gritases. ¿Por qué no pruebas a lavarte con un trapo y agua? Quita el sudor igual."

"Tengo una idea mejor." Dijo acercándose y cogiéndola suavemente desde atrás sin camisa y con una sonrisa pícara. "¿Por qué no me ayudas tú a frotarme la espalda y te la froto yo a ti?"

Con cuidado la chica se levantó.

"Gojyo, deja de molestar a la chica." Le dijo Hakkai.

"¿Sabes qué Gojyo?" le dijo ella. "¿Por qué no te metes tú solito y te ahogas si quieres?" Añadió derribándole con un simple gesto y volviendo ella a sentarse a asar las serpientes. "Y mantén tus manos y cosita lejos de mí, ¿vale?"

"Jo, no la entiendo." Dijo Gojyo cuando estuvieron todos en el agua lavándose. "¿Cómo puede ser tan... dulce y luego no dejarse poner ni un dedo encima?"

"¿Por qué no la dejas en paz, Kappa pervertido?" le preguntó Sanzo.

"Sí, ella es un monje." Dijo Hakkai. "Está prohibido meterle mano."

"Ya, ¿vosotros le meteríais mano a Sanzo?" preguntó Gojyo. "No, ¿no? Bueno, pues ella no es como un Sanzo. Es una tía buena."

Entonces oyeron un jaleo y vieron cómo un animal como un camello corría hasta caerse atado a una rama, lo mismo que otro e igual que un tercero que tenía una pata atada a un tronco de palmera. Un cuarto corrió hasta el agua mientras veían a la Kenzo riendo y colgada de sus jorobas sujetando una cuerda atada al morro del animal.

"Una tía buena que caza camellos salvajes con lazos de palmera ¿no?" dijo Hakkai sonriendo.

El camello que se había metido al agua estaba ahora con el agua al cuello mientras Isabelle reía con el pelo calado sobre la cara.

Era increíble, en un segundo tenía un camello adulto atrapado y atado en dos ramas de árboles y una cría con la pata atada a otro árbol y estaba en el suelo.

El camello que ella montaba estaba en el agua, vencido y con el corazón latiendo deprisa por el susto.

"Lo siento." Dijo ella sonriendo mientras se quitaba el pelo de la cara y le hacía al camello unas guías con las cuerdas. "Estaba cogiéndoos unos camellos para desplazaros. Las caballerías son más rápidas en estos terrenos."

Entonces comenzó a hacer chasquidos con la lengua para hacer mover al camello del agua tirando suavemente de la guía y dejándoles a los chicos pasmados. Por suerte, se habían metido al agua con calzoncillos.

Cuando salió ató el camello que llevaba a una rama junto al fuego, lo suficientemente cerca para secarle pero lejos para que se tranquilizase un poco. Entonces fue a por el segundo camello que estaba en el suelo arrodillado intentando recuperarse del susto. Ese fue un poco difícil de amaestrar. En cuanto intentó ponerle las guías a la cabeza este comenzó a moverse y pegar coces y mordiscos. Aunque sorprendentemente, enseguida consiguió atarle en morro evitándole que le siguiese mordiendo y le puso las guías suficientemente ajustadas para que no se las quitase pero flojas para que no se hiciese daño con ellas. Entonces le llevó junto al otro y volvió a por el tercero que estaba atrapado por una pata. Ese era una cría.

Sin ningún miramiento cortó su atadura, pero con mucho cuidado le echó un vistazo a su pata y lo cogió en brazos para ayudarle a levantarse. El tercer camello tenía una cuerda liada a las patas y estaba cogido del cuello. Pasó lo mismo que con el primero de los camellos que había cogido así.

Al final, tenía tres camellos y su caballo atados a un árbol, y un par de serpientes y unos lagartos raros trinchados en unos palos, asados y listos para comer.

Cuando los chicos salieron ella estaba de nuevo avivando el fuego para asar lo que parecía una brocheta de dátiles.

"Ah, justo a tiempo." Dijo sonriendo y haciéndoles hueco en el suelo junto a la hoguerita. "Hoy tenemos en el menú serpientes a la brasa y lagartos del desierto asados. Espero que os guste." Dijo sonriendo mientras cortaba los las serpientes en dos con su navaja para hacer cinco pinchos. "Bueno, elegid. A mí me gustan ambos."

"Es broma, ¿verdad?" dijo Sanzo. "Eso es asqueroso."

"Te aseguro que es comestible." Afirmó ella. "De hecho... la serpiente sabe a pollo." Añadió sonriendo. "Pero un poco áspero." Reconoció entonces sonriendo aún.

Era curioso, desde que había llegado al grupo había cambiado un poco, parecía haberse relajado y ahora sonreía bastante más cuando estaba en su presencia.

La serpiente voló de sus manos, los cuatro cogieron eso cuando ella dijo que sabía a pollo, sobra decir el motivo. Así que sonriendo ella cogió uno de los lagartos del palo grande y comenzó a comerlo con cuidado.

"Quema." Dijo sonriendo.

Uno a uno comenzaron a comer con un poco de recelo, solo que Goku, tras un mordisco comenzó a comer con avidez.

"Hay que ver..." dijo Gojyo. "A este mono todo le sabe bueno."

"Come más despacio." Le riño Sanzo dándole con su abanico de papel.

"La verdad es que sabe a pollo." Dijo Hakkai sonriendo.

Isa por su parte, había arrancado las patas de su lagarto una a una para írselas comiendo lentamente. Era de un sabor más o menos agradable y más suave que la serpiente, pero no igual, para nada. Aunque estaban ambos buenos ella también prefería la serpiente.

Sin embargo comía su carne con una sonrisa. El lagarto estaba tostado, crujiente, tal y como a ella más le gustaba. No es que estuviese comiendo lagartos y serpientes todo el día, de echo, era vegetariana la mayor parte del tiempo; pero en el desierto no había mucho donde elegir un menú. Animales que pudiese cazar y dátiles si había suerte y encontraba un desierto. De cualquier modo, los chicos no parecían saber cómo actuar cuando cruzaban desiertos. Para empezar, ese pañuelo envolviéndole la cabeza no era un capricho. Sí, daba calor, pero evitaba que el sol la diese de lleno y, al cabo de un rato, incluso permitía olvidarse del calor infernal que les rodeaba.

De todas formas, Goku pronto acabó su carne y miró el resto de lagartos pinchados en el palo.

"¿Puedo?" preguntó.

"Claro, coge otro." Contestó Isa. "Si necesitamos más siempre puedo intentar coger otro lagarto. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, un roedor."

"La serpiente no sabía tan mal..." reconoció al final cogiendo un lagarto del palo y pinchándolo en el suyo.

"Cierto, sabe a pollo." Afirmó Hakkai sonriendo. "Se hace raro comer esto pero no está tan malo."

"¿Y eso?" preguntó Gojyo señalando al lagarto a medio comer de Isa.

"Bueno. ¿Por qué no lo pruebas?" dijo sonriendo y tendiéndole el palo. "No es nada del otro mundo, pero en el desierto... esto es todo lo que puedes encontrar. Si tienes un poco de suerte eso jerbos del desierto, pero son muy pequeños para comer solo uno."

Con cuidado de no dejarle sin comida, Gojyo dio un bocado al lagarto que Isa le tendía, poniendo cuidado en rozarle la mano al cogerle y devolverle el "pirulí" de lagarto.

"No está mal." Dijo Gojyo sonriendo. "Toma, come un poco de esto, yo... bueno, te he quitado un trozo de tu comida."

"Gracias." Contestó ella sonriendo.

"Por cierto, ahí solo hay tres camellos y nosotros somos cuatro en el coche." Dijo Hakkai. "Falta un animal."

"Lo siento, la trampa del cuarto atrapó una cría." Contestó la chica. "No podía atrapar una cría así que la dejé ir."

"¿Y esperas que unos animales salvajes nos lleven?" preguntó Sanzo.

"A ellos, sí. Y a mí. Tú puedes usar mi caballo, es suficientemente dócil como para llevar a un monje." Contestó la chica.

"Aún así uno tendrá que ir andando." Dijo Gojyo.

"No, hay un macho que parece fuerte." Dijo Isa. "Había pensado que nos llevase a mí y a alguien más. El que menos pese del resto."

"Yo." Dijo Gojyo feliz. "A mi no me importa compartir camello."

"¿Por qué no el mono?" preguntó Sanzo.

"Es el más pequeño." Afirmó Hakkai.

"A mi no me importa compartir…" dijo Gojyo.

"Por mí no hay problema." Dijo Isa. "¿Qué te parece, Goku?"

"¿Puedo conducir?" preguntó chupándose el dedo índice como un niño pequeño.

"¿Cómo vas a conducir tú, mono?" le dijo Sanzo serio.

"Tú vas de paquete." Le dijo Gojyo molesto. "¡Y si no quieres pues voy yo!"

"¡El camello no podría contigo kappa pesado!" le dijo Goku.

Sanzo ya iba a darles con su abanico cuando la chica se le adelantó y les dio un par de golpecitos suaves en la nuca.

"Parad ya, estáis asustando a los camellos." Les dijo.

Cuando acabaron de comer, la chica volvió a ponerse su tela a modo de capucha de beduino y cogió las riendas de los camellos para comenzar a hablarles en voz baja y pausada. Entonces uno a uno fueron arrodillándose para permitir a sus jinetes montar. La chica fue la primera en hacerlo y el resto la imitaron sentándose cada uno en el hueco entre las dos jorobas salvo ella que se subió a la primer joroba mientras Goku se subía en medio de ambas.

"¿Cómo se pone en marcha?" preguntó Gojyo mientras Goku se acomodaba en su sitio.

Con una sonrisa, la chica hizo unos ruidos con la boca y los camellos se levantaron y comenzaron a andar.

"Son lentos pero seguros." Afirmó ella. "El problema será cuando caiga la noche si no hemos llegado a ningún pueblo."

"¿Y eso?" preguntó Goku.

"Las tormentas y la temperatura." Dijo ella.

"He oído que son terribles." Dijo Hakkai. "Cuando cae la noche en el desierto la temperatura baja."

"Varios grados, de hecho." Dijo ella tranquila. "Necesitaríamos una tienda y yo solo tengo la tela para una individual." Dijo. "Aunque en el caso de que eso pasase… supongo que podríamos apelotonarnos todos en ella."

"No." Dijo Sanzo. "Ni en broma."

"A mi no me importaría." Dijo Gojyo.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6: LA CASA MISTERIOSA.**

Tras salir del desierto, los camellos fueron liberados y el grupo continuó en el jeep. Dos días en el desierto habían sido demasiados, pero al fin estaban de nuevo en una zona neutra con vegetación incluida.

En el desierto habían sido atacados por algunos youkais, penosos por cierto, que no habían conseguido salvo asustar un poco a los camellos y que ni habían llego a rozar a sus jinetes.

Ahora que volvían a ir sobre el jeep y con el caballo de la Kenzo, el grupo iba de nuevo rápido por los caminos polvorientos.

Ya se había quejado Goku por centésimo vigésima vez de que estaba hambriento cuando comenzó a llover.

"¡No, todo menos lluvia!" dijo Goku.

"La verdad es que es un incordio que justo ahora se ponga a llover." Dijo Hakkai.

"Después de tres días sin agua y bajo un sol abrasador lo que nos faltaba ahora era calarnos hasta los huesos." Dijo Gojyo.

"Una ducha no os vendrá mal." Dijo Isa sonriendo. "Apestáis." Añadió bromeando. "¿Sabéis que los trapos con un poco de agua hacen maravillas para quitar el sudor y el olor?"

Entonces todos comenzaron a quejarse y le tiraron unos papeles mientras picaba al caballo para ir un poco más deprisa y evitar los proyectiles mientras Hakkai se reía.

Pasaron otros casi diez minutos andando bajo una llovizna suave sin ni una sola casa a la vista ni una sola pista de humanidad cuando vieron a lo lejos una casa.

"Entremos." Dijo Sanzo.

"No sé." Dijo la chica. "Me da mala espina. Tal vez deberíamos seguir un poco más."

"¡Ni de coña!" Dijeron los del coche.

"Esta lloviendo." Dijo Goku.

"Tranquila, si pasa algo nosotros te protegeremos." Dijo Hakkai.

"Yo te protegeré." Le dijo Gojyo con un tono sexy mientras ella cabalgaba junto a ellos.

Entonces ella chascó la lengua.

"Está bien." Cedió al final. "Entremos, pero por favor, decidme que solo estaremos lo necesario."

"Prometido." Dijeron los cuatro chicos sonriendo.

En todo el camino hasta la casa, ella fue junto a coche. Cuando llegaron, descubrieron que la casa estaba abandonada, al menos en apariencia.

"¿Ves, mujer cabezota?" Le dijo Sanzo. "Está desierto."

"Sigue sin olerme bien." Dijo mientras entraban a la casa tras llamar y abrirse la puerta por los toques.

"Vamos, vamos." Dijo Hakkai sonriendo. "No hay motivos para preocuparse."

"¿En serio?" Dijo ella cuando vieron en una habitación donde había una mesa dispuesta para cenar pero sin comida. "Cada vez me huele peor. ¿Por qué no miramos si encontramos algo más adelante?"

"Está lloviendo." Dijo Sanzo sentándose a la mesa y encendiendo el tabaco. "Si quieres irte, vete tú sola."

"Vamos…" Le dijo Gojyo cogiéndola por la espalda y sonriendo. "Esto es un lugar limpio, cálido y seco. ¿Qué más puedes pedir?"

"Tener unos compañeros con un poco más de cerebro." Contestó ella soltándose. "¿No veis algo raro en esto?"

"No." Dijeron. "Bueno, sí." Añadió Goku. "¡¿Dónde está la comida?!"

"Ah, entonces que el hecho de que una casa vacía y desierta esté tan limpia y tenga una mesa puesta no es nada raro para vosotros ¿no?" Dijo ella metiendo su pañuelo a su bolso. "O que, qué casualidad, la mesa esté puesta exactamente para cinco comensales."

"Coincidencias." Dijo Gojyo para añadir guiñándole un ojo. "Para una vez que nos lo dan todo hecho deberíamos aprovechar."

Aunque ella no quisiera quedarse allí, decidió sentarse con el resto mientras Hakkai cocinaba algo de comida en la cocina. Comida de la que no probó bocado.

"Gracias, estoy de ayuno." Dijo ella como respuesta cuando le fueron a servir la comida. "Solo esperaré y veré como cenáis."

Cuando acabaron, se fueron a seguir explorando la casa hasta que encontraron unas habitaciones ya dispuestas para invitados, con un enorme baño al final del pasillo. Uno a uno fueron usando el baño para relajarse. Un enorme baño de aguas termales con una bañera que parecía poder albergar a diez personas sin que estuviesen apretados.

Sanzo, Goku y Hakkai lo usaron juntos y tardaron un buen rato, luego fue Gojyo que se tiró un buen rato también y por último la chica.

"Ah…" Dijo Gojyo después de meterse en el agua. "Esto sí que es gloria."

"Lástima que no haya chicas para frotarle a uno la espalda." Añadió tras un rato. "Entonces esto sería perfecto."

Fue entonces cuando oyó ruidos en el lateral por donde se accedía al baño. La puerta se abrió poco a poco para dejar pasar a la chica con solo una toalla como si fuese un vestido y los ojos cerrados mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta suspirando. Entonces fue cuando abrió los ojos y las miradas se cruzaron.

"Lo siento." Dijo ella dándose la vuelta para salir. "Pensé que ya habías acabado."

"Hey, por mí no hay problema." Le dijo él. "Aquí hay sitio para lo menos quince personas. No tienes por qué irte."

"Ya, pero… prefiero esperar fuera." Dijo ella desde la puerta sin mirarlo aunque él podía ver que ella estaba nerviosa. "Cuando acabes avísame, estaré en el salón."

Tras eso se fue y él nada pudo hacer para evitarlo, por mucho que la llamó no consiguió nada.

"Que rara." Murmuró para él mismo. "Cualquier otra se hubiese metido cuando se lo dije…"

Entonces cerró los ojos y se quitó la toalla para ponérsela en la cabeza y pensar.

"No fuma, no bebe, no tiene relaciones con hombres… ¿es que quiere ir al cielo?" Se preguntó.

En cambio, la chica al salir se quedó transpuesta unos segundos. Al ver al pelirrojo en la bañera se había sentido extraña. Con ganas de haberse metido, aunque no lo hubiese hecho. Pero ella era una Kenzo, un Sanzo femenino… entonces por qué había sentido esos deseos.

"¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?" Le preguntó Hakkai que estaba sentado en el mirador del pasillo sonriéndole.

"No, estaba esperando para bañarme, pero Gojyo ha acaparado la bañera." Contestó ella sonriendo también. "¿Y tú?"

"Me gusta mirar la luna." Le contestó él sonriendo y mirando por la ventana. "A veces es bueno para pensar."

"No podía estar más de acuerdo. Hace siglos que no miraba a la luna..." Dijo ella soñadora mirando por el mirador también. "Pensaba que solo los vagabundos como yo lo hacíamos." Añadió mirándole suavemente.

"Je je. Talvez es que nosotros también tengamos algo de vagabundos." Le contestó él sonriendo. "¿Pero cómo puede ser que una chica sea un vagabundo?"

"Para serte sincera nunca he tenido raíces a algo así en ningún lugar." Admitió ella tranquila. "No sé. Si estuve tanto tiempo en el templo con los monjes fue porque mi maestro me recogió siendo una recién nacida, me crió y me enseñó todo lo que sabía. Así que cuando él se iba a una misión yo me dedicaba a esperarle en el templo obedientemente; claro que era una cría y para mí él era lo más semejante a familia que tenía. Cuando él murió… bueno, me nombró su sucesor y me largué de ese lugar donde solo me apreciaban dos monjes viejos que cualquier día se morían también y uno de los aprendices de mi época. No, lo de estar en un solo sitio no me va."

"Entonces… tienes que haberte sentido muy sola." Le dijo él mirándola sorprendido.

"Bueno, lo de no echar raíces en un sitio es también bueno." Le contestó ella. "Te permite avanzar hacia delante, aprender… conocer sitios y evolucionar."

"Pero no hacer amigos o tener una familia." Dijo él.

"Un precio pequeño." Dijo ella intentando sonar convencida. "Y no es cierto, ahora tengo cuatro amigos nuevos. Y puedo asegurarte que tengo alguno más, solo que no les veo a menudo."

"Babe, baño libre." Dijo Gojyo apareciendo al fondo del pasillo.

"Gracias por el aviso." Dijo ella despidiéndose con un gesto antes de encerrarse en el baño.

"¿De qué hablabais?" Le preguntó el pelirrojo a su amigo.

"Nada muy importante." Contestó Hakkai. "¿No tardas en ir a proponerle frotarle la espalda?"

"Mejor cuando ya esté en el agua. Así no tendrá escapatoria y podré ver algo." Afirmó el pelirrojo encendiendo su tabaco. "¿Y bien, de qué hablabais?"

"De vagabundos y raíces." Dijo el moreno sonriendo y volviéndose. "Bueno, buenas noches. Me voy a dormir." Añadió bostezando y sonriendo. "Hakuyu estaba cansado también así que se quedó durmiendo."

"Eres un maldito confesor…" Le dijo Gojyo bromeando. "Que descanse padre."

"Eh, ni se te ocurra intentar entrar al baño." Le contestó él sonriendo.

Sonriendo, el pelirrojo se quedó allí hasta acabar el cigarro y luego tiró la colilla por la ventana. Lo único que se le había ocurrido era llamar a la puerta y preguntar.

Pero en lugar de eso, cuando ya estaba a punto de hacerlo ella salió y le vio allí.

"¿Aún despierto?" Le preguntó ella sonriendo. "Espero que no vinieses a espiar."

"Iba a preguntarte si querías que te frotase la espalda, pero veo que no." Dijo él sonriendo.

"Gracias pero no." Le respondió ella. "Ah, uno sale muy relajada del baño."

"¿Tal vez lo necesario como para decirme que secretos te traes con Hakkai?" Le preguntó él intentando sonsacarle.

"Ninguno." Le contestó ella. "Solo charlábamos. Así que… vosotros también tenéis algo de vagabundos ¿no?"

"Un poco, sí." Dijo él un poco sorprendido un poco divertido por el calificativo. "¿Por eso venía lo de las raíces?"

"Sí, acordé con vuestro amigo que mis motivos es el no tenerlas." Afirmó ella sonriendo. "Voy de aquí para allí, parando donde se me necesita… tengo todo lo que puedo desear y nada."

"Todos nosotros tenemos todo y nada." Afirmó el pelirrojo. "Perdimos mucho hace tiempo y eso nos ha unido. Ahora vamos de aquí para allí haciendo lo que se nos requiere hacer… salvamos pueblos enteros y nadie nos lo agradece."

"No buscarás el premio por una buena acción, pues no hay premio mayor que el de saber que has salvado una vida con ella." Dijo ella sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. "De mi maestro."

"Sabio consejo, pero necio." Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo y encendiendo otro cigarrillo ofreciéndole a la Kenzo uno que rechazó. "No se vive solo del agradecimiento."

"No, pero para algunos, una sonrisa sincera de una persona a la que acabas de ayudar nos es pago más que suficiente." Afirmó ella. "Claro que yo solo soy una estúpida monje criada en la austeridad ¿verdad? Buenas noches, Sha Gojyo." Dijo sonriendo y haciendo un gesto de cabeza al abrir la puerta de su cuarto para encerrarse allí.

"Buenas noches, preciosa." Contestó Gojyo cuando ella justo cerraba la puerta.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7¡CAMBIOS!**

Era la mañana siguiente y la vida comenzaba a volver en el interior de la misteriosa casa. Fuera había dejado de llover salvo por una ligera llovizna del amanecer. Por una vez, la primera en despertar fue la chica. Abrió los ojos cuando comenzó a oír el coro de ronquidos en la habitación de al lado.

"Suena como una sierra contra madera." Murmuró ella despertándose y levantándose para salir. Me puse mi falda blanca de Sanzo que usaba para entrenar y que tenía rota por un lado. Normalmente me quedaba bastante holgada, pero ahora, por algún extraño motivo, me quedaba algo ajustada en caderas y trasero. Al igual que el top me quedaba demasiado ajustado al pecho. Si no supiese que era imposible hubiese jurado que me habían crecido.

Salió tranquilamente a la entrada y me puso a entrenar allí. Meditación, pelea… un poco de todo.

No costó mucho que el resto despertasen, primero Hakkai y luego el resto. Cuando Hakkai despertó fue al baño para mear y cuando fue a apuntar descubrió que no tenía con qué.

El grito se oyó seguramente a diez metros a la redonda, lo que hizo despertar al resto sobresaltados y a la chica regresar corriendo hasta que encontró un panorama cuanto menos sorprendente cuando vio, no cuatro chicos sino cuatro mujeres bien formadas gritando asustadas.

"¡Callaros ya, leches!" Gritó ella tapándose las orejas y disparando al aire. "¡Malditas mujeres gritonas¿Puede saberse dónde están mis amigos?"

"¡Abre los ojos idota!" Le gritó la rubia de pelo largo y ojos morados.

"¡¿Qué nos ha pasado?!" Gritaba Goku asustado yendo de un lado para otro.

"¡Yo no puedo quedarme en este cuerpo!" Gritó la pelirroja de ojos rojos y media melena.

"¡¿Queréis hacer el favor de callaros y tranquilizaros?!" Gritó de nuevo la Kenzo tras volver a disparar el arma al aire. "A ver, recapitulemos. Os habéis despertado y estabais ya así ¿no?"

"Yo me he despertado a mear y me he visto así." Dijo la morena de ojos verdes. "Y entonces me ha sorprendido y asustado y he gritado."

"Eso lo he oído hasta yo que estaba fuera." Dijo la chica de ojos verdes. "¿Y el resto?"

"Nos hemos despertado cuando él ha gritado." Dijo Sanzo mientras Goku seguía corriendo alrededor y Gojyo lloriqueaba.

Sin muchos miramientos, la pelirroja sacó una pierna y Goku salió volando a estrellarse y dejando de correr.

"Os dije que esto no me gustaba ni un pelo." Les dijo ella. "En fin, sugiero irnos de aquí lo antes posible. Buscar un pueblo cercano y preguntar si saben algo del tema. Y tú, Gojyo, deja de lloriquear, que tampoco es tan malo ser mujer."

"¿Y cómo es que tú eres la única que sigue igual?" Preguntó Sanzo escamado.

"Eso mismo pienso yo." Dijo ella. "En fin, creo que tendréis que aguantaros un poco."

"Pues yo no pienso dejarme ver con un traje cinco tallas mayor." Dijo Sanzo molesto.

"Podemos arreglar eso luego." Dijo la Kenzo. "Pero vaya, que ya estáis perdiendo el culo por recoger todo y nos vemos en el coche. Ah, Goku. Me parece que puedo prestarte una camiseta."

"Ya que estás, déjanos al resto también.

"Claro que sí." Dijo ella. "Ya veremos qué puedo prestaros… A ver… Dos camisetas, dos pantalones, faldas…"

Diez minutos más tarde los cinco volvían a estar en la entrada cargando las cosas en el jeep y el caballo.

Era curioso, pero ya vestidas con las cosas que les había pasado y un poco más tranquilas, hasta me parecían simpáticas.

"Me veo rara." Dijo Goku agarrándose de la camiseta que le había pasado.

"Sí, eso mismo pensé yo cuando me lo regalaron." Afirmó sujetando mis cosas en el caballo. "Por eso no me lo puse más que por cortesía un día." Afirmó girándose y sonriendo para fijarse en el resto. "Bonita ropa."

"Andando." Dijo Sanzo molesto. "Y nada de comentarios sobre esto."

"Estas muy guapa con eso." Dijo Gojyo cogiendo a la Kenzo de la mano suavemente para ajustarle unas cintas más. "Te sienta bien."

Era bueno sentirse bien por una vez, que un chico, chica, como él lo dijese cuando era evidente que le gustaban las chicas más bonitas de todas.

"No me apasiona mucho mi nueva imagen pero…" Afirmé sonriendo. "A ti si que te cae bien. Es… el blanco te queda bien."

"Bueno, Hakkai prefirió ponerse la camisa de siempre." Dijo palmeando al caballo suavemente. "Hombre de ideas fijas. Bueno, yo me voy al coche. Aún me debes lo de qué estabais hablando anoche con Hakkai."

"Talvez algún día te lo cuente." Afirmé sonriendo. "Dios… hay que cambiarlos pero ya." Murmuré cuando se alejó para montarse en el coche. "Se me hace muy raro que una chica me tire los trastos."

No, no se me hacía muy raro. Se me hacía casi imposible. Talvez como chico me hubiese podido hacer sentir algo, ahora… simplemente me hacía sentir mal y rara.

"Eh, mueve tu culo celulítico." Dijo Sanzo. "Nos ponemos en marcha."

"Si fueses una mujer de verdad ya verías lo que es decirle a una eso." Le advirtió la Kenzo subiendo al caballo. "¿Cómo lo hacemos, mi señor Sanzo?"

"Ve delante." Dijo él con la vena de la sien hinchada. "Como siempre, así si hay un atentado te pillará a ti primero."

"Sí, mi señor Sanzo." Dijo ella haciendo una reverencia de mofa a la que picaba al caballo que comenzó a trotar.

"Sanzo, tienes que admitir que ella tiene estilo." Le dijo Hakkai.

"Lo que tiene es mucha cara y desvergüenza." Contestó Sanzo molesto.

"Creo que su cambio tampoco le a encantado." Afirmó Gojyo serio para luego sonreír con picardía. "¡Pero a mí me encanta!"

Llevaban ya un buen rato de camino cuando ella regresó a su lado y marchó a su mismo ritmo.

"No hay gran cosa cerca." Dijo informando. "Ni una sola población con vida y ni una sola posada."

"¿Enemigos?" Preguntó Sanzo.

"Tranquilo, ya me encargo yo de pequeñas amenazas." Afirmó ella sacándole la lengua para ver cómo Gojyo le ofrecía un trozo de comida que rechazó. "Lo que creo que sí que hay es unas bandas de mercenarios un poco más adelante, en terreno más montañoso."

"Oye, por qué no te cambias por Sanzo un rato." Le preguntó Gojyo. "Él también sabe montar un caballo."

"Lo siento pero no creo que él pueda ir silencioso y atento a posibles amenazas y caminos." Dijo ella. "Ni que haya sido entrenado como francotirador. Ah, por cierto. No hemos invitado a nadie más a nuestro camino ¿verdad?"

"Talvez sean peregrinos." Dijo Goku.

"Es posible." Afirmó ella.

La siguiente vez que la vieron fue cuando pararon a comer. Estaba sentada en una piedra del camino con su caballo junto a ella atado a un árbol.

"Esto es aburrido." Dijo ella. "No nos hemos cruzado con los hijos de que nos hicieron esto."

"Al menos a ti no te han cambiado más que a bien." Dijo Goku. "¿Comida?"

"A no ser que cacemos algo y los cocinemos aquí… nada." Dijo Hakkai.

"Ale, mono." Dijo Gojyo. "Gánate tu comida y busca."

"¡Busca tú también!" Le dijo él.

"¡Dejar de discutir!" Les gritó Sanzo.

"Sanzo y yo buscaremos madera y encenderemos un fuego." Dijo Hakkai. "Goku, prueba a buscar bayas."

"Ya voy yo a cazar algo." Dijo la Kenzo.

"Espera, te acompaño." Dijo Gojyo. "Cuatro manos son mejor que dos."

"Como quieras." Dijo ella tranquila. "Pero sin ruido, o lo más que comeremos será nada."

"Ni que fueses un cazador de élite." Dijo la Sanzo.

Pero la Kenzo tan solo se encogió de hombros, sin más, ignorando ese comentario pero cogiendo un artefacto semejante a una ballesta de la carga de su caballo.

"Espera." Dijo Gojyo siguiéndola hasta alcanzarla. "Creo que será difícil cazar aquí."

"No comparto tu opinión." Dijo ella adentrándose por la maleza. "Y esta vez no serán bichos, lo prometo."

Pasaron aún un poco hasta que Sanzo, Hakkai y Goku regresaron con madera y unas pocas bayas puesto que el mono se había comido un buen montón.

"¿Dónde se supone que están estos dos ahora?" Dijo Sanzo molesto.

"No deben tardar." Contestó Hakkai. "Hace ya un rato que oímos los gritos de ciervos."

En efecto, no pasó mucho hasta que volvieron tirando entre ambas de un ciervo y con varias liebres o similares colgadas del cinturón y riéndose.

"Pero bueno¡qué rapidez!" Dijo Gojyo. "Otras veces tardáis más."

"Pues yo he tenido que pegarme con un bicho enorme que quería quitarme mis bayas." Dijo Goku sacando bola en sus brazos de chica.

"Pues nosotros hemos cazado todo esto." Dijo Gojyo. "Y los bichos tienen más dificultad que unas bayas."

"Venga, ya está." Dijo la Kenzo dejando el ciervo en el suelo. "Ahora asamos el bicho grande y las liebres para la cena si no encontramos un pueblo."

"¡Carne!" Dijo la joven Goku.

Sin embargo, no podía ser posible el tener una comida tranquila y un viaje sin problemas.

"Goku¿es que no podemos comer tranquilamente?" Le dijo la Kenzo. "Preferiría poder comer carne asada sin tener que apartar la sangre que acabas de echarle al liquidar esa… cosa."

"Supongo que preferirías que se te hubiese echado encima." Dijo Sanzo.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella." La apoyó Hakkai. "Al menos podrías haber apuntado para otro sitio el cuerpo."

"Ahora somos todos mujeres." Dijo Gojyo. "¿Qué más da dónde caiga el cuerpo? Siempre y cuando no le caiga encima a nadie."

"Deja, se me está revolviendo las tripas." Dijo ella pasándole la carne al mono.

"¿Y ahora a dónde vas?" Preguntó Sanzo. "A perderte un poco¿no?"

"A hacer lo que mejor se hacer." Dijo ella. "Vigilar y meter leches. ¿Quieres ser el primero?"

"Creo que el lado norte podría pasar por algún camino." Dijo Hakkai sonriendo para calmarlos.

"Déjame adivinarlo." Dijo Sanzo cuando preguntaron por la Kenzo por centésima. "Se ha largado y nos ha dejado como estábamos, bueno no, peor."

"Hey, eso… ¿eso no es su caballo?" Dijo Goku viendo un caballo parado en una mata.

Fue justo cuando pararon a comprobarlo cuando comenzó el ataque.

"¡Lo veis!" Dijo Sanzo. "¡Se ha largado y nos ha dejado aquí abandonados!"

"Qué bonitas, que bonitas, que bonitas mujercitas." Dijo uno.

"¡Que somos hombres!" Dijo Goku enojado pegándose con un par de atacantes.

Costaba un poco pegarse con esos tipos, tal vez fuese porque al ser mujeres teníamos menos fuerza, el caso es que nos estaba costando un poco. Hasta que…

¡Bang¡Bang¡Choff¡Bang¡Choff¡Choff!

En menos de un instante tres de los cuarto atacantes tenían un tiro en la frente o el corazón y se disiparon en millones de puntos hasta desaparecer.

Eso nos dejaba con tres tipos. Tres nuevos tiros y los que quedaban estaban heridos. Tras acabar con ellos vieron como por la pendiente de la colina bajaba derrapando Isa hasta parar allí.

"Sabía que nos venían persiguiendo." Dijo ella colgándose una escopeta de la espalda. "Estos eran bandidos de esta zona, pero los que venían detrás vuestro no eran de la banda esta."

"Eh¿desde cuando tienes tú una escopeta?" Le preguntó Sanzo molesto.

"¿Esto?" Dijo ella. "Un trofeo recogido a tiempo allí arriba." Añadió señalando lo alto de la colina. "Creo que el resto está ya limpio de gentuza. Además, hay una ciudad… por allí. Se veía desde allí arriba."

"Vale, pues vayamos pues." Dijo Hakkai sonriendo.

Entonces fue cuando Gojyo tropezó e Isa le recogió con un simple gesto antes de que se cayese.

"Gra… gracias." Dijo Gojyo-chica.

"No hay de qué." Le contestó ella mirando a otro lado para volver a montar a caballo para adelantarse y de nuevo volver con noticias sobre el camino despejado.

Mientras ella cabalgaba ahora ya al lado del coche, Gojyo la miró. Ella solo había cambiado en sus medidas de mujer. Parecía más fuerte y tenía unas formas más grandes si cabía. Sus formas… ¿por qué no se había fijado antes en cómo de buena estaba?. ¿En cómo de valiente era esa chica?

Desde luego, no era de las que solían estar cerca de él. A ella no podía ponerle la mano encima, era como si tuviese una alarma puesta día y noche y atacaba a todo lo que se le acercaba a menos de 4 centímetros. En cambio, era increíble cómo no solo era como Sanzo un monje guerrero, también parecía entrenada en la supervivencia, excelente exploradora… por no decir increíblemente hermosa.

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces?

"Ahí delante." Dijo ella parando en el camino. "Como a una milla tras ese montículo hay un pueblo."

"Perdona. ¿Puédo hacerte una pregunta?" Le dijo Gojyo mientras descargaban poco después las cosas del jeep en una casa donde la Kenzo se había encargado de encontrar refugio.

"Claro, dispara." Dijo ella descargando sus bolsas. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"No, es solo que..." Dijo titubeando al ver esa cara que de pronto le parecía tan bonita tan de cerca. "Me preguntaba si ahora no te importaría... decirme dónde está la bañera."

"Ah, no sé." Le dije. "Buscala, no sé muy bien dónde está cada cuarto."


End file.
